An automobile may include a display device that can provide information, data, images, videos, and the like to the driver of the vehicle. For example, the display device may display the video captured by the rear view camera to assist the driver of the vehicle in safely reversing out of a parking space. Further, the display device may be part of, or operably coupled to, an automotive advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) such that the display device may also display blind spot warnings to alert the driver that there are vehicles situated at the driver's blind spot.